


Lullaby

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm so happy with it, IT'S SO SWEET, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, family fic, look how happy it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: You never thought this kind of future could be yours, but here it is.





	

There was a time when you swore you would never be a father. You were terrified of becoming like your own father, so you scratched that possibility out of your future.

And then you met Barry Allen and he took you in and you learned that a father can be kind. (Even though he's not your biological father) You learned that you don't even have to have a hand in the making of the kid, you just have to want to do it. So you reconsidered your future. You were still scared, but you knew you didn't have to be like your own father.

Despite the desire, there was a long time when you didn't think you'd live long enough to even be a father. Not when the world constantly needed saving or when a different villain showed up every week. Not when your team was constantly running missions against underground criminal organizations. (It didn't matter that you might not even marry a girl, you knew biology had nothing to do with it. Not if you put in the effort)

So look at you now, standing in the doorway of your house. The boy with the blue eyes and the yellow cape is now the man in a black and blue suit with your name attached to his. You stand in the doorway watching him hum to your child. He hasn't shown any signs of recognition that you're home, but you know he's been trained well. He's focused on the child, and the sight of him sitting there makes you feel like your heart is going to burst.

You didn't ever imagine you'd be this happy, but this is better than anything you could have imagined. For the rest of your life, this memory will be your favorite. You, standing there, watching your child listen to your husband as he sings from his childhood. A quiet Romani lullaby.


End file.
